


Taboo Topic and All That

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Breakfast, Brothers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, Revelations, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: The breakfast "fun" continues at the Whittemore-Stilinski home as they discuss Kyle's job opportunity.* 6th anniversary post.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #366: Score, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #367: Personality





	Taboo Topic and All That

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like posting today for different reasons but then I remembered that it was the 6th anniversary and that a few people still care about this story. This is a bittersweet anniversary and I don't know how many chapters are left but hell, this is my favorite series of what I've written and it's special to me, so I'm proud that I have continued with it for the last six years despite my doubts and disappointment. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my beta as usual.

“Well, speaking to her already sounds like you’re ready to say ‘yeah, go ahead and do this thing’.”

“Jackson, that’s not it at all. But it’s true that we suggested that he should get a job. I mean, you were there, remember?”

“Yeah, I also remember talking to you about it and this is not what we had in mind,” Jackson furrows his brow and Daniel wishes that he had waited for that night to talk about it because now they are most probably gonna be late for school.

“True, but it doesn’t mean that we have to toss it away…” Stiles says, opening his arms wide. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem? Maybe the problem is that I don’t like your tone.”

“I don’t have a tone.” Stiles shakes his head. “If I had a tone, I think I’d know that I’m having a tone.”

“Shit. Can you not do this?” Daniel says to no-one in particular before focusing on Jackson. “Dad, you should be glad that I want to work… and that I could actually make some money… I’m not stupid, I think I’d know if this was a bad idea. Why don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. We always have and I think we let you do a lot of stuff that shows that we do.”

“Yeah, but I’m seventeen, and you know, if you didn’t let me, it would be ridiculous having in mind all the shit you got away with when you two were sixteen.”

“Daniel…” Stiles warns him.

“Yeah, I know. Taboo topic and all that, but it fucking happened… when you were sixteen, you were a kanima killing people and you,” Daniel looks at Stiles, “you were possessed by a murdering evil spirit”, Daniel shrugs. “So, I mean, you can see the dichotomy between what you’re telling me and what you actually did when you were even younger than I am. Compared to you, I’m the most adjusted, hard-working and well-behaved werewolf teenager on the face of the earth.”

“Nobody is saying that you aren’t those things." Jackson shakes his head. "And you know, have you even thought that you wouldn’t be here if I had not been what I was? The only good thing that came out of that was you and your brother.”

“God, I know that and that’s not what I mean. I’m just saying that sometimes it seems to me like you forget what you did when you judge me and order me around. That’s all.”

“Oh yeah, like we order you around so much.” Stiles gestures with one hand.

“More than you realize, actually,” Daniel retorts.

“Now who’s being overdramatic? You didn’t get that from me...” Jackson shakes his head. “Besides, I haven’t even said that you can’t do this either… but it’s not—It seems to me that this kind of job could lead to other things… you know, it could get in the middle of school… affect your studies… and if that’s the case, I’d rather you didn’t work at all.”

“My studies? Do you mean my scores?”

“Your scores… Your plans… Your future…” Jackson shrugs.

“My future?” Daniel raises his eyebrows with disbelief. “My future is clear and nothing is gonna change that. What?” Daniel frowns. “You think that because I might model for a while -if this works, which I don’t even know yet- I’m not gonna be a doctor anymore?” Daniel snorts a laugh, “you really think I could change my mind because of something like that? Is that what you’re afraid of? Because if you think that, then you don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Daniel’s voice and features leave no doubt about his disappointment as he utters those words.

“Yeah, my well-adjusted wolfy brother here has a point,” Ilya says without thinking and suddenly everybody’s eyes are on him. “What?” Ilya opens his arms wide, still holding the fork with his right hand. “When he does, he does, okay? He’s a straight-A student…”

“I don’t need your help, thank you very much,” Daniel says annoyed.

“Daniel is right. You should stay out of this—Both of you,” Stiles gestures between Ilya and Kyle.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Kyle says, defensively. “Jesus.”

“Yeah, well, just in case.”

“God, excuse me for speaking my mind for a change,” Ilya says, rolling his eyes dramatically before having another mouthful of pancakes. 

“Look, I understand why you might have your reservations about me doing this,” Daniel says and Stiles and Jackson focus on him again. “But, like I said, I’m not changing my plans and medical college is not exactly cheap… so you should look at this as a chance to pay for those plans… because I don’t know how much I could make with this but... imagine it works out? I could invest that money in college.”

“You already have the swimming scholarship… and us…” Jackson says.

“Yeah, but you’re starting your own firm and whether you want to admit it or not, that’s a risk that may or may not affect me somehow—”

“I told you, it’s not—” Jackson interrupts him.

“I know what you said and I’m old enough to know that those are your expectations… and hopefully it works out as you and Kane want but you can’t be absolutely sure, and I’m not saying that you shouldn’t do it because it’s your life, and that’s something you’ve been waiting for for a long time… but there’s always a small risk at the beginning and it’s not just me… you have two more kids to put through college, so I’d say that the more I can help with my expenses… even if it’s not much... the better it will be, don’t you think?”

Jackson sighs and looks from Daniel to Stiles, “aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“What do you want me to say? That he’s got a point?” Stiles says, looking briefly at Ilya, who simply smiles at him. “Maybe this is not what you want to hear… but when he’s right, he’s right.”

“Stiles—” 

“Look, I can see why you may have some reservations… It’s not like I’m crazy about it but…” Stiles shrugs. “This is all your fault,” Stiles smiles, “so now just deal with it. If anything, I agree that this could be an opportunity for him.”

“My fault? How is this any of my fault?” Jackson asks, confused.

“Who does he look like? Where do those blue eyes and perfect cheeks come from? If you weren’t his father we wouldn’t be having this conversation… so, I mean, you can’t blame him for looking the way he does and being given this opportunity,” Stiles says matter-of-factly, opening his arms wide.

“Yeah, exactly,” Daniel nods.

Jackson shakes his head. “Yeah, you might have my eyes,” Jackson says looking at Daniel, “but you two,” Jackson points at both his husband and his oldest son, “you’re both exactly the same…” Jacksonlicks his lips, “same manipulative, stubborn, convincing personalities I have a hard time saying no to…” Jackson shrugs. “So okay, we’ll meet this Anne and if everything is fine, you can give it a try.”

Daniel snorts. “Thanks, really... but that’s so not true… it may be difficult to say ‘no’ to him,” Daniel points at Stiles, ”but you have no problem saying ‘no’ to me… I think you’re mistaking me for the brat over there…” Daniel gazes at Ilya.

“Jackson, please, don’t bother,” Stiles says, shaking his head before Jackson can answer. “And please, eat something… both of you,” Stiles gestures at Daniel, “it’s getting late… we’ll continue with this very entertaining conversation later.”

Fortunately, neither his husband or his oldest son say anything else and proceed to dig into their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I read these 2 great posts on Tumblr and I think they can be useful and informative for some readers who may not think about this or don't know what to say. I think that if it's useful for just one person, it's worth sharing it.
> 
> [Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers:](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/164575784892/golden-rules-for-fanfiction-readers)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WBRmrCX)
> 
> [How to comment/praise writers and influence fics: (I'm gonna copy just the second part about feedback/AO3)](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/160890470166/how-to-praise-writers-and-influence-fics)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/xFSQBTT)  
> [](https://ibb.co/c6nh8d1)
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
